Transformers: Super-God Masterforce
Transformers: Super-God Masterforce (トランスフォーマー 超神マスターフォース Transformers Chōjin Masterforce) is a Japanese animated series that ran throughout 1988 into the early months of 1989 for 43 broadcast episodes, in support of the toyline of the same name. "Chōjin Masterforce no Theme" plays as its opening theme and "Moero! Transformer" for its ending. Masterforce has never been given an official English Dub until Hasbro has annouced that in 2014, Bang Zoom! will produce an official dub set to air on the HUB sometime in the near future. Plot After the events of The Headmasters, the Earth has been free of Transformers for several years, until the emergence of the Decepticon Pretenders. This group of villains were pursued to Earth during the Stone Age by a group of Autobots led by Metalhawk, and when both teams crash-landed on the planet, they used their special "Pretender" powers to adopt new disguises. Metalhawk and his Autobots took on the forms of human beings and began to live among the burgeoning humanity, guiding the evolution of their culture and society, while the Decepticons became monstrous creatures and tormented early man as "demons." Eventually, the Autobot Pretenders defeated the Decepticons and sealed them away, but as the series begins, they have been liberated from their prisons by the evil alien energy-being, Devil Z, to play a role in his schemes. With the return of the Decepticons, the Autobot Pretenders are forced to drop their disguises and take up arms once again, gaining allies in three young human children (Shūta Gō, Cab and Minerva) who are imbued with the power of the "Masterforce" and bond with three transtectors sent to Earth from the planet Master by Chromedome. The Decepticons recruit their own Headmasters Juniors as well, and as the battles on Earth progress, the true objective of Devil Z's plan comes to light. The arrival of Mega, Giga, Buster and Hydra heralds the quest for the "Godmasters"—super-powerful lifeforms that are the perfect fusion of human and Transformer, able to manipulate Chōkon Power. With these four warriors on the side of the Decepticons, the Autobots must find Godmasters of their own, and succeed when they are joined by a young trucker named Ginrai, who soon recruits three more Autobot Godmasters. Incensed by this failure, Devil Z ups his plans by summoning BlackZarak (the newest incarnation of Decepticon leader Scorponok, who is busy leading the Decepticons against the Autobots out in space) to Earth. Discovering his plan, Grand Maximus races to Earth to inform the Autobots of BlackZarak's approach. Our heroes create Godbomber, a drone that serves as an upgrade for Ginrai, enabling him to transform into "God Ginrai" and fight in space, allowing him to beat BlackZarak back. The Autobot suffer a grave loss when the final Godmaster, Doubleclouder, is discovered and sides with the Decepticons, using his ability to adopt two robot forms to infiltrate the Autobots and destroy their headquarters. Without a base of operations, the Autobots are at a disadvantage when BlackZarak returns and merges with Devil Z to bring about the destruction of Mankind. As characters lose their humanity, change their alliances, and engage in final battles, everything comes down to a climactic duel between God Ginrai and BlackZarak atop the Matterhorn, where the Autobot hero must beat his opponent, or all life on Earth will be forfeit Cast Autobots Godmasters *Ginrai/Super Ginrai/God Ginrai (David Kaye) *Lightfoot (Lucien Dodge) *Ranger (Patrick Seitz) *Road King (Tony Oliver) *Clouder (Michael Sinterniklaas) Pretenders *Metalhawk (Troy Baker) *Diver (Travis Willingham) *Lander (Wally Wingert) *Phoenix (Kirk Thornton) Headmaster Juniors *Cab (Barbara Goodson) *Minerva (Christina Vee Valenzuela) *Shuta Go (Marianne Miller) Others *Godbomber *Grand Maximus (Richard Epcar) *Sixknight (Kyle Hebert) Decepticons Super Energy Beings *Devil Z (Dave Mallow) Godmasters *Overlord (Michael McConnohie) **Giga (Michael McConnohie) **Mega (Barbara Goodson) *Darkwings **Buster (Steve Staley) **Hydra (Crispin Freeman) *Doubleclouder (Michael Sinterniklaas) Pretenders *Blood (Steve Blum) *Dauros (Paul St. Peter) *Glimer (JB Blanc) Headmaster Juniors *Bullhorn (Patrick Seitz) *Cancer (Brianne Sidall) *Wilder (Johnny Yong Bosch) Seacons *King Poseidon (Beau Billingslea) **Turtler (Beau Billingslea) **Gulf **Kraken **Lobclaw **Overbite **Tentakill Sparkdash *Guzzle *Javil *Sizzle Others *Black Zarak (Neil Kaplan) *Browning (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *Guardminders (Leader: Steve Blum, Others: Additional Voices) Humans *Donq (Doug Stone) *Professor Go (Kirk Thornton) Crew ADR-Voice Director - Richard Epcar Category:Transformers series Category:Anime